Coming to terms
by NRGburst
Summary: Because Caroline is the kind of girl who would have had the perfect names picked out.


**Set between 3x04 and 3x05. ****Because I think Caroline is the kind of girl whose "smothering" and big heartedness would have made becoming a mother one of the things she would have wanted. And because Tyler with his knack for speaking the truth is all sorts of awesome.**

* * *

Going back to his place to hook up after lunch had become a sort of routine as the last free days of summer slipped by. Tyler was driving, so she was absently scrolling through her Facebook feed when the picture popped up.

"Oooh! My cousin had her baby!" She held up the phone so he could see the picture.

"Cute- Congrats. Girl?"

"Yup. Eight pounds six ounces. Lexeigh Amber Jones. Spelled with an E-I-G-H."

He shook his head. "I don't get that. Using some crazy spelling doesn't make the kid any more special."

"Yeah, well that's my cousin for you. Her kids are all _special snowflakes_."

He flicked the signal, checked his mirrors and shoulder checked before shifting to second and making the turn. His Dad had always been a hardass about driving carefully, and he wondered in retrospect if he'd actually known about the curse.

Another thing he would never find out.

Mulling that over, it took him a bit to realize she'd grown awfully quiet, and he threw a glance at her before double taking when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey, are you OK?"

She blinked rapidly, and took a deep breath as she shook her head. "Yeah. Just there's like, a page of text under the picture with her 'birth story'. Like, how many hours of back labor and a play by play of how many centimeters she was dilated and gross stuff like tearing and whatnot. Cause you know, it was all about her and not the baby."

He shrugged. "I get it. It probably hurt like a bitch. She wants people to understand what she went through."

She looked up at him, mouth opening slightly as she considered. And then she placed a hand over the one he kept on the gearshift, giving it a squeeze before she tapped out a post. "OK- 'Congratulations! She's adorable! 'heart heart' I hope you're recovering OK, it sounds like it was super tough. Can't wait to see more pictures!'"

"Sounds nice." He glanced at her. "Do you ever think about it? Kids, I mean."

She gave him a look, raising her eyebrows and smiled teasingly. "O-K- should we be having this conversation already? We don't even have to use birth control."

"And that doesn't bug you? Because it looked like you were upset."

She shook her head before looking out the window.

"I just- hadn't really thought about it before, I guess. I mean, college, travel, a career and getting married come first, right?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "In that order, huh?"

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I like to plan."

"I know. You're good at it."

She smiled at him, flushing. There was just something about the way he didn't mind her control freakiness that made this so easy.

He parked in the driveway and she inhaled in anticipation and hurried to get out of the car. She would really miss this once summer ended- she was in so many clubs and committees and he would have football practices almost every day after school.

But something had changed. The first couple times were usually hot and rough and explosively intense, but there was something about the way he kissed her today, a tenderness in the way they came together that had tears welling up in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, just held her and smoothed his hand down her hair as they dripped onto his chest after.

"It's not like I _want _to hurt like that," she whispered against his collarbone, "I just always thought I _would_. Like a rite of passage, you know?"

He nodded. "It's shitty sometimes. Like the super speed and strength are cool- but there's a price."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He exhaled. "You know female werewolves can never carry a baby to term? The changes always kill the fetus. While I was running with Jules' pack, one of the girls was pregnant and didn't know it. She was pretty upset when she realized why she was covered in blood after she changed back."

"Oh my god. That poor girl."

"We stayed up the rest of the night drinking. Were just there to listen whether she was cussing or crying."

She shook her head. "I feel so bad for her."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek over her hair, giving her a squeeze to echo the feeling in his chest. "There's always adopting. Not the same, but pretty close."

She nodded and exhaled, glad the storm of emotions was subsiding. "Well, I'll just have to rock that adoption process one day. After I get a house."

He couldn't help laughing, and pulled her back in for a kiss. "Bet I could show you something you can rock right now," he murmured.

So he did.


End file.
